kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
White Monsters
The '''White Monsters '''are characters in the game and are found in the secret lab under the principal's office. One of the monsters is in the bloody bag in the janitor's closet. Interactions and Story Normal Missions There is a monster the player will find is hidden in a bleeding bag in the janitor's closet during the normal missions of the game. There is no way to remove it from said bag, so the player can never find that out until they do Lily's Mission. Lily's Mission By doing Lily's Mission successfully, the player will unlock a hatch in the principal's office. By doing so, they discover the principal's underground lab. In the lab, there are three tanks, two of said tanks each holding one of these monsters captive. The middle tank holds a mutated Billy. They player must then do the button puzzle. By following the correct steps, the player will blend the monster in Tank 1 and will also revert the mutations of Billy that are turning him into one. After the fourth input, there is a brief blackout. When the lights come back on, the principal is revealed with his gun armed. The principal will explain that these creatures live below the school and give off chemicals that affect humans in different ways and that he uses those chemicals in the pills he hands out. He then explains that their hostile nature makes it difficult to harvest the chemicals. Because of this hostility, the principal kidnaps Billy to mutate into a half-monster so he will give off the chemicals and won't be hostile, therefore reducing the risk. When asked about why he chose Billy, the principal explains that Nugget was his original target, but Billy found the monster in the janitor's closet. The principal then finishes explaining his plans, and attempts to kill the protagonist and Lily. The player must then press the blue button which releases the monster in Tank 3. The monster proceeds to kill the principal and take his severed head into the hole in the middle of the lab. Abilities The creatures are quite durable, not showing even the slightest reaction to being shot. This is also shown when the monster that kills the principal jumps down the supposedly deep hole with no fear of being hurt. Their bodies are also malleable, as seen when attacking. When they attack, their arms stretch into a needle-like shape which they use to stab their targets. Through some unknown process, this leads to the victim exploding. Trivia * The face of the white monsters shares similarities with Paul's avatar from Petscop, it may or may not be a reference to it. * Attempting to try and restore the White Monsters to a former appearance will do nothing. * It is unknown if the White Monsters were previously students. * While they do not appear in Kindergarten 2, they are briefly mentioned by Lily when she explains to Jerome about what really happened with his father. Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Lily Mission Category:Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Antagonists